


The Bird and the Bat

by VoidAndroid



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Desire, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a one shot.  I considered more chapters, but I really haven't been able to get inspired for more.  Perhaps someday I will, but I'm not going to make any empty promises.  I love Batman and Robin and hope you enjoy reading this somewhat dark fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot. I considered more chapters, but I really haven't been able to get inspired for more. Perhaps someday I will, but I'm not going to make any empty promises. I love Batman and Robin and hope you enjoy reading this somewhat dark fic.

The moon was big and full over Gotham City, the stars wiped clean by city lights so that only the lonely yellow moon beamed in the sky. On the tops of tall buildings things were quiet. The only sounds were the seldom shouts of automobile horns and the electric hum of power lines nearby. The city's heart lay below on the slick black streets that were wet with a recent rain and the torrent of busy tenants that swarmed them. Going to work, going home from work, seeing films or shopping, they were only a fraction of the myriad faces of Gotham. 

Batman watched from where he perched on a stone gargoyle, as much a part of the building as the fixture itself. His eyes were white through his cowl but they were narrowed in concentration as he perused the shadows. Batman saw more deeply than the surface, penetrating the crowds for the slightest signs of danger. Anyone who may have looked up would have seen nothing but a shadow darker than the others. He was still, silent, and alert, every description of a lethal sentinel.

Robin stood on a narrow ledge slightly apart from Batman. His legs were crossed, arms over his chest, his head bowed as he tried to see with the same sight as Batman. His ability to see danger in body language, a man hunched into his collar walking briskly toward his prey for instance, had improved over his many months under Batman's steady wing, but he still lacked the insight that Batman had seemed to master. A mere twitch of a finger was more than enough to give the Dark Knight an edge. 

It wasn't only Robin's lack of intuition which bothered him tonight. As the unbroken image of the moon distracted him, so did Batman himself. Robin glanced up, then at Batman. The vigilante was still as stone and gave him no external regard. Even in his mind Robin called him Batman when he was clad in his blue-black and gray. Bruce Wayne no longer existed the moment he donned cowl and cape. Robin was always Dick Grasyson, but Batman was not always Bruce Wayne. To many it would be a disturbing change, and at first it had been, but Robin had learned to admire both equally for each facet they reflected of the man. He was a gem to Robin, pure and dark and deep. 

Batman moved and drew out his claw, ready to move on, and Robin quickly did the same. He had learned long ago that it was his job to keep up, and Batman wouldn't look behind to make sure he followed, but would expect it. He had also taught Robin that humans had a knack for never looking up and that was why they traveled across the tops of buildings. Shooting, leaping, gliding among the city structures. 

"It's a slow night," Robin said as he perched beside Batman, a little bird beside the giant bat, often wrongly underestimated. 

"Yes," was his single reply. His voice was smooth, confident, deep. Robin enjoyed listening to him talk. 

"Certainly doesn't happen often here." 

Batman finally looked at his young ward, and a playful grin stretched across wide lips. "Somewhere else you'd rather be, Robin?" 

Obviously Dick Grayson was noticed at college and he often had invitations to do this or that or meet some interested girl. Bruce was aware of all this and yet Robin never hesitated to be at his side, not once complained about his lack of social life, and was more than eager to accompany him on any nightly excursion and sometimes the rare daytime investigations. 

"No, of course not," Robin started, immediately on the defensive. "I didn't mean-"

"If you're bored, we could always find something to do."

That sent Robin's heart hammering. For all of Batman's insight, he never seemed to notice how his teasing sent the boy's blood surging through him at a faster pace. "I um, really? Like what?" The things he imagined were heated and passionate. Strong gloved hands on green tights, warm cape draped around them, fingers gripping pointy ears...

"Race you to the Batmobile." 

Robin blinked and Batman was gone. He flushed, wondering if his desires had been obvious to the man who saw everything. A smirk from Batman and he was weak in the knees. A warm smile from Bruce made him feel the same way and no amount of steel will could help him against that. Gathering himself, the boy wonder took a deep breath and made an honest attempt to overtake the Dark Knight. By the time they reached the sleek black automobile, Robin's arms were trembling and weary from propelling himself through the city buildings. Batman seemed unaffected, waiting for Robin. 

"I almost had you that time," Robin lied as he landed with a perfect somersault. 

"Oh?"

"Getting slow in your old age." 

Batman's grin was half cocked. If Robin hadn't know any better, and he did, he would have thought the man was considering something lewd and indecent. Yet despite all the teasing, the nearly-sensual words, and the warm way his eyes glimmered when he looked at Robin, never had he touched him. Not once had he gripped him in steely Batman gloves or smooth Bruce hands and held him or given him so much as a tender embrace. He could banter when in a rare mood, could even spend time with him after dinner and teach him everything he knew in the Batcave, but physically he was arctic ice.

Robin sighed inwardly as he watched Batman enter the vehicle. For as much as he wanted him, Robin would never have him. Not like that. Images of ripped tights, shed armor, and muscles rippling under scarred flesh as they surged in rhythmic motion would forever be in his dreams alone.

"Are you coming?" Batman asked, and Robin gracefully hoisted himself inside. 

"Where to?"

"Crime."

Robin smiled. "Of course."


	2. The Bird and the Bat: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually got a chapter two going! And working on three. The chapters will be short, but there will be several of them, and eventual smut for sure.

"It's a rare chemical derived from a breed of tree only found in..."

Robin leaned against the console of Batman's computer as he often did, watching Batman work. How the man knew from what plant the chemical was originally made was as amazing to Robin as the expanse of his caped shoulders as he hunched over the microscope. Robin meant to pay attention to what he was saying, but the movement of his lips were distracting, and the way his gloved fingers clasped the delicate vial of pink liquid was interesting. His hands were strong, but they were also gentle.

"Robin, pay attention."

The stern tone of his voice brought Robin back to attention. He blushed a little and hoped it would be lost in the dim light of the cave. "Sorry. I don't get it. Why use such an expensive, difficult to attain drug, when there are others that do the same thing and are easily accessible?"

The corner of Batman's mouth twitched, reminiscent of a smile, meaning he was proud. "This is nearly untraceable. It's certainly not something the local police would be able to detect."

"That makes sense."

"Come look." Batman pushed his chair slightly away from the desk so Robin could maneuver near the microscope. "Tell me what you see."

Robin could feel the heat from Batman's body as he stood close to him. The cave was damp and cold, the noises of rustling bats and dripping water echoing around them. Batman was dry and warm. Robin resisted his urges with overwhelming will power. He could sense Batman watching him as he leaned over to peer into the eyepiece and scrutinized the contents of the pietri dish. He attempted to analyze it intelligently and delved into what he could remember from biology and chemistry. 

"Not a terrible analysis," Batman concluded once his ward was finished. 

"Thanks." Robin knew that was a compliment. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Robin could feel his ears turning red. "I need some words of wisdom."

"You mean you need an old man's perspective."

"Well, sort of." He toyed with the dark hair on the back of his head, just beneath his eye band. "There's this... person. A friend."

"You want to talk about this now?" Batman seemed to immediately lose interest in the conversation, his attention going back to the microscope. 

"We don't really get many opportunities."

Batman remained silent, so Robin continued.

"This person... we're good friends. But, I've begun to... I mean..."

"Robin. You aren't in elementary school, are you? You're old enough to make your own decisions when it comes to matters of romance."

"I know, but..."

Baman looked up from his study to stare at Robin with white eyes. "If you want to pursue someone, that is your choice, but remember that we keep this life separate. Robin and Dick should be considered separate entities."

"It's not that simple."

"It is that simple." His tone was cold, resolute. "Do what you want on your own time. I understand that you are a young man Robin. You have needs. Don't be afraid to pursue whom you like, as long as it doesn't come before work."

"I understand." Robin certainly felt as if he'd been put in his place. His narrow shoulders slumped. "Even if telling this person how I feel could change everything?"

Batman looked away from his young ward and stared into the dark depths of the cave. "You have to ask yourself, Robin. Are the chances of what you could have together worth the risk of losing what you have already?"

Robin wasn't sure he had an answer for that question. He wanted Batman. He wanted Bruce. He'd never wanted anything or anyone more in his life. Yet he had a good life living with the richest man in Gotham City, flying beneath Batman's wings, and learning things that most people couldn't fathom, much less comprehend. Dick Grayson and Robin were both lucky and telling Batman how much he wanted him could destroy everything. 

"I don't know." Robin's tone was morose. "It's so complicated."

Batman stood, long cape moving around him and draping perfectly across the expanse of his shoulders. He placed his hand heavily on Robin's shoulder, thickly gloved fingers brushing against his neck. Robin looked up at him and his heart began to pound. He didn't place his hand lovingly over Batman's or move his cheek against it as he wished. Instead, he did nothing but gaze up at the man towering over him, trying to still his racing heart.

"You'll figure it out," Batman said, giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze, and then he walked to the computer.

Robin's knees felt weak. If he had told him what he wanted, would Batman have kissed him? Would he finally taste Batman's lips, feel the caress of fingers in his hair, share the heat of his armored body as it pressed against his own? Robin curled his shaking hands into tight fists. If that didn't happen, if Batman didn't want him in return, the consequences could be terrifying. 

"I'll set the scanners to pick up traces of the drug," Batman began saying as his fingers danced over the computer's multicolored buttons. "If it's in Gotham, we'll find it."

Taking a deep breath and telling himself to worry about things later, Robin walked up behind him and nodded. "Hopefully it will find something soon or more people will die."


End file.
